


Waking Up With Mark

by Rhinkiplierit



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkiplierit/pseuds/Rhinkiplierit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction of what it would be like to wake up next to Markiplier. It’s short and silly but hopefully enjoyable. Please let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With Mark

It’s early in the morning. The sun is just coming up but you are already awake. As you turn to look to your right, Mark is still sound asleep. You look at him intently. His left cheek is pressed against his right forearm while he lies chest down. His dark hair is a tangled mess. You lean your head closer to his nest of hair, smelling the fading red tips on it. It smells cleans and it feels so fresh and cool. Mark shifts a little. You back away and then stay still, wondering if you’ve disturbed him. He lets out a sigh, never opening his eyes, and you begin to breathe again. You rest your head on your pillow, eyes still focused on the man before you.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes. Startled, you open your eyes wide and sit up. He sits up as well, then yawns and stretches. He gets his glasses from next to his pillow and puts them on carefully. You shift closer to him, never letting him out of your sight. He turns to you, and smiles.

“Hey, you? How’d you sleep?” He says in a groggy deep voice. Your body fills with happiness and you can’t contain yourself. You jump on to him and he returns the hug while laughing out loud. He rubs your back and then your head, combing his fingers through your hair.

He smiles and says, “You silly girl. Who’s my good girl?” You can’t help but wag your tail and lick his face. He laughs again and says, “That’s right, Chica. You’re my good girl.”


End file.
